


Jaffa Cakes - Drabble

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nibbling!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaffa Cakes - Drabble

  
**Title: Jaffa Cakes - Drabble**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: nibbling!  
Spoilers: None.   
**Rating: PG13**

******Written for day 12 of the Horizonssing challenge.**

  
Jack and Ianto were alone in the hub, the others had popped out to get some lunch. It was another sunny day and the rift was quiet, Jack and Ianto were sat on the battered sofa wrapped in each others arms snogging like teenagers in the backseat of a car. Hands in each others hair, pulling each others heads towards them as they seemed to try to devour each other.

When they finally broke the kiss panting Jack exclaimed that he needed coffee and biscuits. Not regretting that they had declined going for lunch with the others, as he got some alone time with Ianto and boy did he enjoy kissing him, but his stomach was telling him it was time to eat.

Ianto went off the kitchen to make coffee and hunt down some biscuits as Jack popped up to his office to check on something, telling he'd meet Ianto back at the sofa in a few minutes. Ianto rummaged around in the cupboard in the kitchen and found a forgotten box of Jaffa Cakes. Were they cakes or were they biscuits? The general opinion was that no one could decide, they would do he decided. 

He opened the packet and popped them onto a plate, finished making the coffee and carried the mugs and plate back to the main hub, setting them on the small table nearby. Ianto took a sip of his coffee before taking a Jaffa Cake from the plate and moving it towards his mouth. He never saw Jack starting down the stairs towards him.

Jack stopped about half way down and watched as Ianto ate the Jaffa Cake, he took tiny little bites from around the edge carefully avoiding biting into the orangey middle, only when he had nibbled his way all around the edge did he pop the rest of it into his mouth, tilting his head backwards. Eyes closed savouring the wonderful chocolatey orange flavours that were bliss on his tongue.

Jack finished walking down the stairs, picked up a Jaffa Cake and coughed. Ianto's eyes sprung open as he sat upright seeing a huge smile across Jack's face.

'How long have you been standing there?' He asked Jack, a slight flush creeping across his face.

'Long enough.' Jack replied, still grinning.

'I ... ummm ... I.' Ianto started.

Jack cut him off. You eat Jaffa Cakes like that too? I thought I was the only one.'

'It's the ONLY way to eat them.' Ianto grinned back as the hubs cog door slid open.

The End.

Jaffa Cakes for those who have no idea what I am on about: <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jaffa_Cake> They are heaven in a box!  



End file.
